Blood Ties
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: Ryo is dead, and his daughter now has the Armor of Wildfire. The armor is sending her dreams of Ryo's death, and the man that killed Ryo has come back to get rid of her, by throwing her back in time.
1. Blood Ties Ch1

Disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RW. RW belongs to… uhh who ever owns them  
  
Umm Oro… please forgive me. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Yes I know barely anybody reads RW fanfictions anymore, but this has been on my computer for ages and I only got 2 chapters into the story. I'll be revising the second chapter while this one is getting reviews (hopefully).  
  
Ohh yeah! The character descriptions (yes the original RW are still in it) are at the end of the chapter, so you can get to know who's also going to be in this fic.  
  
Arlyssa Nighthawke  
  
  
  
Blood Ties  
  
Chapter One  
  
Flames engulfed Ryo as he transformed into the Armor of Inferno. Blackblaze jumped over his shoulders leaving access for him to grab the Swords of Fervor.  
  
"You're mine Dylan." He yelled as he powered up for is sure kill. "RAGE OF INFERNO!!"  
  
The line of fire hit Dylan head on. He screamed in pain as the incredible amount of power went through his body. At almost the last minute he built up a defense. He looked towards Ryo.  
  
"Fine Wildfire, if I go down I'm taking you with me."  
  
With that line Dylan jumped on Ryo and then there was nothing but a big explosion.  
  
"RYO!!! NOOOO!!!" The rest of the Ronins yelled and when the smoke from the explosion cleared, both Ryo and Dylan were gone...  
  
  
  
"NO!!!" Delphyne screamed as she awoke from her nightmare.  
  
That dream again. She thought. Why am I having it again?  
  
She drew her knees up by her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Ever since her father died she had dreams about him dying over and over again. And they all started when she discovered she had the Armor of Wildfire.  
  
There was a knock on the door that brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come in." She called.  
  
The door opened and a man with blue hair and eyes came in. The man gave her a huge grin.  
  
"Good morning Delphyne. I just wanted to make sure you're awake."  
  
Delphyne smiled at her Uncle Rowen. She knew that ever since that unfaithful day Rowen never slept like he used to, just like her.  
  
"I'm awake Uncle Rowen."  
  
Rowen frowned at her smile.  
  
"You had that dream again, didn't you?"  
  
Delphyne's smile faded and looked down at her knees, nodding. Rowen came over and sat next to her on the bed and pushed some of her long hair back out off her face.  
  
"It's been five years and you're still having that dream. You're the only one who has it and you weren't even there."  
  
"I don't know Uncle Rowen. I think that the Armor of Wildfire is trying to tell me something, but I don't know what it is." She said with out even looking up at him.  
  
"I don't know either, but whatever it is we'll all find out together." Rowen said putting on a smile. "Come on there waiting for us downstairs."  
  
Delphyne smiled again, and Rowen smiled right back. He then left the room and Delphyne quickly got dressed putting her long Black/brown hair into its usual braid. She went downstairs to find everybody in the dinning room. She took her seat and grabbed some breakfast before her Uncle Kento got it.  
  
After breakfast everybody went his or her own way. The Ronins sat in the living room, their wives went shopping, and their children went outside. Delphyne sat on the grass petting Whiteblaze, and looked at the others. She saw Rasami and Bow fighting, as usual. Raiker practicing his meditation skills his father taught him, but she did not find Kasha and Lair. She figured they went on a walk. She looked back at Whiteblaze, who was enjoying the attention she was giving him.  
  
"Ohh Whiteblaze, what is the Armor of Wildfire trying to tell me? My guess it wants me to see something in the dream, but all I see is the same thing over again."  
  
Whiteblaze rubbed his head against her and licked her face, as if saying, "It's going to be alright". Delphyne smiled at Whiteblaze.  
  
"I guess you don't like to remember what happened either, do you Whitblaze?"  
  
Just then Mia's Jeep pulled up to the house. Mia waved at her as she got out of the Jeep. Her mother and the rest of her Aunts grabbed the bags and walked up to the house.  
  
"Hello Delphyne!" Mia said  
  
"Hi mom! So what did you guys get?"  
  
"Ohh little bit of everything" said her Aunt Akira, as Sage grabbed the bags from her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Mia saw the kiss and look of sadness washed over her face, but quickly hid it. Delphyne saw the look and put a hand on her mother's shoulder. Mia gave her a small smile and went into the house. Delphyne watched her mother go inside and gave her a worried look. She knew her mother was really shaken up when she heard that Ryo was dead. She showed it for the first few months after his death. But soon she was out of the depression and decided to be strong for her daughter. Then later she learned that Delphyne was the next in line for the Armor of Wildfire, she flipped out. She didn't want Delphyne to fight, but Delphyne changed her mind somehow.  
  
Delphyne shook her head and walked toward the lake, to find Rasami and Bow, sitting on the shore, not fighting.  
  
"Hey guys have you seen Kasha and Lair?"  
  
"Yeah! I think they went for a walk" Said Rasami turning his head towards her.  
  
"Thanks" She said and went off into the direction she thought was the right way. Rasami watched her walk away and turned back to see a snickering Bow.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Bow said  
  
"Just what the Hell are you talking about, Bow?"  
  
"You really like her!"  
  
"Who? Delphyne?"  
  
Bow nodded his head yes, eyes sparkling with mischief. Rasami angrily shoved his finger into Bow's chest. "Listen! I love Delphyne as a friend. We grew up together. We all did. Now if you're finished making false assumptions, I'm going to find my sister." He got up and followed Delphyne. "Hey Delphyne wait up! I'll help you find them."  
  
"Yeah right, Rasami. You got it bad " Bow said watching Rasami catch up with Delphyne.  
  
Delphyne stopped and aloud Rasami to catch up with her. They walked in silence for a while and Rasami noticed that Delphyne was worried about something.  
  
"Hey, Delphyne? What's wrong?" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh nothin really, just that stupid dream again."  
  
"Ohh I see. Still bothers you, doesn't it?"  
  
Delphyne nodded her head and looked straight ahead.  
  
"You know, Rasami? I think the Armor of Wildfire is trying to tell me something, but I have no idea what. It keeps giving me that dream over and over again, and I don't like it. I hate reliving my father's death."  
  
"I know you do." He said giving her a small smile. They once again turned to silence. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how. The only thing he knew right now was just be her friend, and he intended to stay that way.  
  
The path turned and headed towards the lake, and the minute they turned that corner, they saw Kasha lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Kasha!!" Delphyne yelled and ran to her side, with Rasami at her heels. She held Kasha's head in her lap.  
  
"Kasha can you hear me? Wake up! It's Delphyne."  
  
"She seems to be out cold," said Rasami examining Kasha's head. "But other than that, she'll be ok."  
  
Kasha moaned and opened her eyes. When her vision cleared she saw Delphyne and Rasami.  
  
"Kasha are you ok?" asked Delphyne.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, but where is La..." Her eyes went wide in fear, as she didn't finish her sentence. "Ohhh no! Lair." She got up, but a little to quickly and got dizzy.  
  
"Kasha what happened?" asked Rasami, catching her.  
  
"Well it happened so fast that all I can remember is some guy in armor attacked us and I don't remember what happened after that."  
  
"Rasami you stay here with Kasha I'm going to find Lair." Delphyne said getting up and ran in the same direction that they were walking before.  
  
"Delphyne wait!" yelled Rasami, but it was already pointless. He let out a sigh and helped Kasha stand up. "Sometimes she can be so stubborn"  
  
"You're telling me." Kasha said leaning on Rasami for support.  
  
Delphyne ran about 1/4 of a mile before she came upon the fight between Lair and a very familiar man in armor. The man basted Lair with a bolt of energy and threw her back into a tree.  
  
"LAIR!!!" screamed Delphyne. The man turned to her and smiled. Delphyne turned her attention from her friend to the man and gasped.  
  
"I know you. You're from my dreams, the one that killed my father."  
  
"Your father?" said the man. He took a minute to check out this girl. Then he figured out who she was. "Ahh yes Wildfire. Such a pity that he died and I didn't."  
  
Anger grew inside Delphyne quickly.  
  
"You'll pay for killing him. You murderer." Delphyne quickly transformed into subarmor, and stood in a battle stance. The man laughed at her.  
  
"I knew you were the heir of Wildfire. That's why I came, to get you out of the way."  
  
"We'll see about that, Dylan."  
  
"Hmm so you do know my name, interesting." Dylan smile grew wider. "Well, Wildfire, time to take of you, just like I did with your father. Now if you will put on your armor, if you know how to use it."  
  
"I know how to use it you creep! ARMOR OF WILDFIRE, TAO JIN!!!!" In a flash she was in her armor. She took out her twin katanas and once again took a battle stance.  
  
Dylan smiled then and attacked first with his sword. Delphyne met his sword in midair. Dylan jumped from her onto a tree branch and powered up for is sure kill.  
  
"DEATH PLASMA BLASTER!!"  
  
Delphyne threw herself onto the ground, out of the way and looked up to find Lair, in her armor, attacking Dylan with all her might. Delphyne then got up and watched the fight. Lair met his sword each time he attacked her. With his last thrust, she felt like she was burning from the inside out. She looked up at Dylan, to find him smiling. The pain inside her increased and she screamed as she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Delphyne screamed Lair's name and watched her fall to the ground, unmoving. She rushed to her friend's side, screaming for her wake up, while shaking her. But it was useless; Lair would not just wake up. Delphyne cried as she held her friend.  
  
Dylan just laughed.  
  
"This is why women should never fight. They're to weak!"  
  
With his words, Delphyne's temper flew. She gently laid down Lair's limp body and attacked him with all her strength. She let out her anger on him, each attack more powerful than the last. Eventually Dylan got tired of playing with this little wench and took her down with one blow.  
  
"You should never extend that much energy into your attacks. I hope you learn this lessen in the near future."  
  
Dylan then closed his eyes and said an ancient chant. Opening his eyes, he smiled and then sent a flash of light at the daughter of Wildfire. Delphyne knew she could not dodge it and let the light hit her. She knew nothing more as her world turned to darkness.  
  
Tbc.  
  
I'll describe Dylan later in the story  
  
  
  
  
  
Character Descriptions  
  
Name: Delphyne (dell-fin-nea) Sanada  
  
Sex: Female Age: 17  
  
Hair: Black/brown  
  
Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Armor: Wildfire  
  
Info: Her parents are Ryo and Mia Koji Sanada. She lost her father when she was 12, during one of the last battles with the Dynasty. She gets her stubborn streak from both of her parents. She is more of a tomboy, but she will get dress up for special occasions. She also has a crush on Rasami Hashiba.  
  
Name: Raiker (Rye-ker) Date  
  
Sex: Male Age: 16  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Armor: Halo (when his father wills it to him)  
  
Info: He is the son of Sage and Akira Date. He takes after his father, when it comes to girls. He'll flirt with them, but hides when he finds out the girl actually likes him back. He's arrogant to a pleasant point.  
  
Name: Rasami (Rah-sah-me) Hashiba and Lair Hashiba  
  
Sex: Rasami-Male, Lair-Female Age: 16  
  
Hair: Rasami-Bluish-gray, Lair-Blue  
  
Eyes: Rasami-Blue, Lair-Gold  
  
Armor: Rasami-Strata(when his father wills it to him), Lair- Solaris  
  
Info: They are the twin children of Rowen and Maya Hashiba. Rasami is five minutes older than Lair. Lair is a quiet girl with an artistic streak and a super-genius IQ (approx: 300), but refused when given the option to skip a grade. Her father found the Armor of Solaris and it chose her to be it's bearer. She always hangs out with Delphyne and Kasha. Rasami is more outgoing, but not quite as smart (IQ 200). Rasami's best friend is Raiker, and they get into flirting contests. He also likes to beat up on Bow, playfully.  
  
Name: Kasha (kah-shah) Mouri  
  
Sex: Female Age: 15  
  
Hair: Light-Brown  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Armor: Torrent (when her father wills it to her)  
  
Info: Her parents are Cye and Aya Mouri. She was taught how to cook, but doesn't want to look into it as a professional. She would rather be a Marine Biologist. She is very shy when it comes to guys. She is most close to Bow since they were born a day apart.  
  
Name: Bow Rei Faun  
  
Sex: Male Age: 15  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Armor: Hardrock (when his father wills it to him)  
  
Info: He is the son of Kento and Shashira Rei Faun. He likes food, but not as much as his father. When he does eat he'll eat healthy food, like an apple, in order to impress Kasha. He and Rasami, like to rough house a lot. 


	2. Blood Ties Ch.2

Disclaimer~ I do not own RW, just their kids and wives. Except for Mia.  
  
*Glomps on Harry, Crimson Products, Rocky and Shadow* Ohhh Arigato for your reviews!!!!!! I am so pleased to receive them! Gomen!! I completely forgot about this when FF shut down for a week. I was so busy last week and this week that I didn't get Ch.3 started. I should get started with it this weekend anyway here is Ch. 2 you all been waiting for!!!  
  
Blood Ties Chapter 2  
  
It was cold, and raining as a young girl walked the streets. Her tank top and shorts were now completely soaked and they looked like a second skin. Her brown/black, hair was no longer confined in her usual braid, but plastered to her face and back. Cars drove by, splashing more water on her, but she paid no attention to it. She was cold, hungry, scared, lost and wanted to go home, but she knew it was useless. Her home was far away and she couldn't find her way there. She woke up some place she never been to before, and all she could remember was fighting Dylan, Lair lying on the ground, hurt and unconscious, and a bright white light. At Dylan's name, rage boiled deep insider her. It's because of him that she was fatherless, Lair badly hurt, possibly dead, and wondering around the city, lost, for days. A pair of headlights fell on her and she heard a car stopping behind her. She turned around to find her Uncle Sage getting out of the car and walking toward her. Tears of relief flowed down her face as she threw herself into Sage's arms. "Uncle Sage," she whispered, "I was so scared." She then promptly fainted in his arms. Sage looked down at the girl in his arms, shocked that she literally threw herself into him. What shocked him more was her calling him "Uncle Sage". He just saw a girl walking in the rain, looking lost, and judging by her clothes not really noticing that it was raining. And here she just throws herself at him. She looked about his age, with what looked like black hair. It was too dark to make out her eyes, besides she had them closed. He couldn't leave her here, so he picked her up and put her in the passenger seat. He felt her forehead and knew she had fever. He got in the other side and drove off to Mia's. She needed his help and fast.  
  
Alithiel's cheap border ^  
  
Tiger blue eyes, opened, as sunlight poured through the bedroom window. The owner of the eyes sat up suddenly, knowing she was in the wrong room. This not my room! Thought Delphyne, This is Lair's room. What am I doing in here? As if on cue, the bedroom door opened, to find Sage standing in the doorway. Right away Delphyne remembered what had happened. "Lair! She's hurt! We have to help her!" She said jumping out of bed, and running towards Sage. "Whoa! Hold it!" demanded Sage, grabbing on to her shoulders to keep her from doing anything stupid. "You were out for three days and you are not getting out of that bed until I say so. Now get back in bed and tell me who this Lair person is, so we can help her." "What do you mean 'Who is this Lair person', Uncle Sage? This no time to fool around! Lair is hurt." "What's wrong Sage? Scaring the poor girl already?" said a voice behind Sage. Delphyne looked around Sage to find her father, leaning against the doorframe. She froze in shock and utter disbelief. Her father was alive!? Living? But yet something was wrong. He didn't look like your normal 42 year old, but the same age as her. She glanced at Sage and noticed that he, also, was about her age. She remembered the bright light coming from Dylan, remembered, being lifted onto the ground and landing miles away from home. She then gasped at her conclusion. Could it be true? Could she really have gone back in time? She had to check. She broke from Sage's grasp and ran past Ryo. She could hear them running after her, yelling at her to stop, but she didn't care. She ran down the stairs, and out the front door, knocking down Cye and Kento in the process. Cye looked to Kento, who shrugged, and then out the front door. They both got up and ran after Sage and Ryo. She ran for the path to the lake, not slowing down for a second. She had to see if it was true, true that she really went back in time. She was coming upon the place where she fought Dylan, screaming Lair's name, but receiving no answer. She stopped so suddenly that all 4 Ronins almost ran into her. She was breathing hard, but not caring as she looked around the narrow path. There was no sign to say there was a battle here. No broken branches, no burnt trees. no Lair.nothing. "No," she whispered, falling to her knees. She could not believe this, not at all. How could her uncles fight without her? They were not as young and fast as they used to be. They would die instantly. And it would be her fault because she was stuck in the past, with no way out.  
  
Arlyssa~ Gomen!!!! I know it's short, but if you had to work from 3:30pm to 2:00 am everyday, except Fridays, then you would not write as much. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and I'll also get back to what happened to Lair, as I know you are ALL dieing to know what happened to her.  
  
Duo~ This is all you can come up with?  
  
Arlyssa~ Oro! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Alithiel write her Gundam Wing story?  
  
Duo~ Yeah, but she said to come over here and read the Ronin Warrior fic. So I did. Did you really turn her into a Newt?  
  
Arlyssa~ Duo shut-up and go away. You're not even part of this anime! Go now! Go help Alithiel! She needs you more than me. And yes I really did turn her into a newt, but she got better.  
  
Duo~ Cool! *And goes back to helping Alithiel*  
  
Arlyssa~ He'll never change!  
  
Ryo~ I'll say! And why am I dead in the future?  
  
Arlyssa~ That, my dear Ryo, is something a author never reveals until the end. Besides, it adds great conflict when Delphyne is in the past.  
  
Ryo~ Ok, I'll take your word for it 


	3. Blood Ties Ch. 3

Disclasimer: I don't own RW, but I do own their wives (except Mia) and their children.  
  
Ok people listen up. I have a job and it takes up most of my time, so the next chapter will not be posted for a very long time. I'd say a week at the least. Two weeks maximum. Gomen.  
  
Arlyssa Nighthawke  
  
Blood Ties Ch. 3  
  
Rasami could not handle pain very well, whether it was physical or emotional, and right now it was emotional. First he found his sister barely alive, and Delphyne has yet to be found. So he snuck off to the public library while Aunt Akira was treating Lair. Aunt Akira was a doctor and he knew that Lair was in good hands. Now if only the hurt would go away then he would be just fine, but he wasn't.  
  
The library, for him, seemed like the only solution to every problem he came to face. So Rasami searched the library shelves, looking for books about demons. He felt the need to get anything he could, even the most far- fetched, to get his mind off things. He was about to give up when he spied a black-bound book on the uppermost shelf. He looked around for a moment, then looked closer at the volume. The book was unbelievably old and dusty, even for the library. Rasami was puzzled. Normally the library took very good care of their shelves, and they didn't have such ancient books in their normal stock. He carefully took the book. The question was why was this here, when it clearly belonged in the museum? Carefully he carried the book to the table and opened the cover. The ink had faded brown with age, but the words jumped nonetheless: THE LEGEND OF YOROIDEN AND THE SAMURAI TROOPERS.  
  
He paused. Clearly this was no mere coincidence. This had been put here for a reason. He turned the pages and began to read.  
  
A long time passed, but Rasami didn't notice. His eyes began to ache. A librarian came to the table. "Excuse me, young man, the library is going to close now." Rasami looked up, wincing when his neck gave a resounding crack, sliding the book closed. "Yeah, thanks." He paused. "Um..is it possible I could borrow this book?" He tapped the cover. The woman looked at him like he had gone crazy. "What book?" Rasami looked down. He could see the book clear as day, but why couldn't the woman? "Erm.sorry.I must have been dreaming." He gathered the book quickly and ran out of the library.  
  
Back at home; he entered the living room, only his parents were there. After all it was past 10 at night and it did take him a long time to walk to the library, read and walk back. From the look on their faces, they were not happy. Rowen looked up at his son, and judging from the book in his arms, he knew where he was at. But that was beside the point. Lair's attacker could still be out there and Rasami went out alone, making him and Maya sick with worry, for both their children.  
  
"Where have you been?" Rowen asked in a calm, cool voice  
  
"Out" said Rasami in the same type of voice. Rowen did not like that answer.  
  
"Do you know how worried we've been? Lair's attacker could still be out there and you just decide to go 'Out'?" Rowen said, getting angrier with every word.  
  
"I don't have an armor, dad" Rasami interrupted before his father continued the lecture.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The armor. It was the armor the guy was after."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Maya  
  
"Why else would Lair be in her armor? And besides she's the only one out of the two of us to get an armor."  
  
"What are talking about? Of course you'll get an armor, my armor. I'm too old to go into battle now.  
  
"No I won't and you perfectly well that's the case. I don't have the qualifications to fit that armor."  
  
"Rasami you know that is not true. You will get the armor of Strata from your father." Said Maya, getting into the argument.  
  
"It is true, mom. I know it, dad knows it, and he's not even denying it right now. So why don't you stop worrying about me, and start worrying about the others. They'll be the ones going into battle, not me." With that, Rasami ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.  
  
"Rasami! Wait!" Maya cried as Rasami fled the room. She heard the door slam and turned to look at he husband. "You could have told him it was not true."  
  
"But it is true, Maya." Rowen said putting his arms around her. "There are two ways unto to getting the armor: One is when I die it will pick someone else. The other is that I will 'Will' it to somebody, but the armor will have to agree on whom I 'Will' it too. I do not know if the Armor of Strata will accept Rasami."  
  
* * *  
  
Lair woke up to sunlight pouring onto her face. She wondered why she felt pain in places she never knew she had. Suddenly memories from the fight come flooding into her head. With realization she sits up so quickly that Rasami falls out of his chair.  
  
"Lair!!" Rasami says scrambling to get up off the floor. He then shoots towards the bed embracing his sister, holding her tightly. "It's been a week! I was starting to lose hope."  
  
Lair giggled. "You big dolt! It should take more than that to get rid of me, and you know it." Lair face then becomes serious. "Rasami.. Where's Delphyne?"  
  
With that name Rasami looked up. Lair was expecting some sort of smile, but instead all she got was the saddest face she ever seen on her brother. Rasami, not being able to look into his sister's face, got up and walked to window. His shoulders slump, and shaking from holding back tears. Lair, getting the picture that Delphyne was not here got up, and followed her brother to the window, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Rasami could feel her tears through his shirt on his back.  
  
"Rasami." She said between sobs "Please tell me..please tell me that Delphyne is not.is not."  
  
"NO!" Rasami yelled, turning around in his sister's arms, and wrapping his own arms around her. "Don't say that. Please don't say that. Delphyne is alive! I know she is! We just don't know where she is right now. She's strong, and can take of herself." By now the tears where rolling down Rasami's cheeks. He pulled his sister closer, burying his head in her hair, as Lair buried her head in his chest.  
  
*** In the following morning it was still hard times for both the Ronin Warriors and their children. There was still no sign of Delphyne and their hope was dwindling. Mia was not handling the situation well so the Roinin Warriors wives decided to get Mia out of the house for the day and take her mind off the situation for a while. The guys left to continue their search for Delphyne, leaving their children at home. So Rasami called Lair, Raiker, Kasha, and Bow into the kitchen and told them how he had found this book, and how the librarian hadn't been able to see it. Then he opened the book to a passage he had marked before. He began to read aloud.  
  
'When the Ancient one had finished his labor at long last and created the thirteen armors, he was finally free to rest. The contained the armor in a place well hidden, arranged as a ring. Many years passed before he returned to that location, when he fially deemed worthy that the armors should be released into the world. When he arrived, he was shocked to discover another armor had appeared within the ring of thirteen. Amd he as a-feared , for he knew full well that thete had been no part, even as dust, left of the other armor. The armor was golden yelow in color, and even as he looked, it seemed that it was attached to the other armors with bands that were as light in spectral colors. As he approached in caution, he felt waves of overwhelming love come from it, for that was its kanji: LOVE. The armor had by its side a tall naganata, and the sumbol that graced its front breastplate was as a rising sun. The ancient named it Solaris, and it was the Armor of Light and Love, for like both Light and Love, it created itself. Many bearers it has had, but none have been able to unlock its true power, for it is hidden, and for the good reason of its dangerous power.'  
  
Kasha shuddered. "Sounds creepy."  
  
Rasami closed the book. " Aparently, Lair's armor is attached to the rest of us. That must be why she's as empathic as she is. Were the children of the Ronin Warriors."  
  
Raiker thought for a minute then turned to Lair. "How did you get you're armor anyway?"  
  
"I don't really remember. Otosan just came home with a pretty ball and he gave it to me. I didn't know what it was until afterward." Said Lair.  
  
"Well," said Raiker "Let's wait until they get back in order to ask Ojisan."  
  
*** Later that night: Raiker and the others were in the living room, when their fathers came home.  
  
"How did you find Lair's armor, Ojisan?" Raiker asked politely, since Rasami had not spoken to his father since their fight.  
  
Rowen looked at the others and the four remaing Ronins sat down near their children  
  
The others listened closely.  
  
"Well," Rowen began, " It was a long tome ago. I had been wandering around in the woods that day, out of pure boredom. You guys were sleeping; you must have been all of three at the time. As I was walking I saw a strange, misty shape off to my left. Curious, and relieved to FINALLY find something to do, followed it. The more I followed it, the faster it went, and soon I was running after it. Let me tell you, that thing ran FAST! Anyway, soon it disappeared into a small cave, and I followed after it. I saw the glowing figure at the back of the cave, it turned, and I saw that it was a woman with long, curly hair. She smiled at me. I, being the gentleman that I am, smiled back." At that comment, Sage, Kento, and Cye snickered behind Rowen, who in turn glared at them, and continued. "She reached out with a transparent hand and grabbed mine. Then she put this little round yellow thing in it. I could see immediately that it was an armor orb, and I saw the symbol for 'Love' flick across the surface for a second, then it went dark. The woman began to fade, and as she did, I thought I heard her say something. 'Guard well the Child of the Sky, for she is the Queen of the Sun and Holy is her Heart which loves All.'  
  
Then she vanished. I went home after that and showed my wife the orb. Lair took an immediate liking to it, so I gave it to her. I think I was the most surprised when the Armor chose Lair."  
  
Rowen scratched his head. "Now that I think about it, the girl in the cave has a damnable resemblance to Lair now.  
  
Lair just stared at her father.  
  
Tbc.  
  
  
  
Arlyssa: *wipes sweat off her forehead* Boy I'm glad for this chapter to be done. Now for happier music.  
  
Kento: What? Happier music? You listen to music when you're writing this?  
  
Arlyssa: Of course! It's the only way to really write. If you have a sad scene then you'd want sad music. The sad music inspires you to go along with it. Like when Lair woke up. I put on sad music, and away I went.  
  
Rowen: She has a point Kento, and why do I doubt Rasami getting the Armor of Strata?  
  
Arlyssa: *Looks at her music selection* I'm not telling you yet. You just have to wait a few chapters. Ahh Haaa! *Puts on "See Me! Boku Tachi no Jidai" from Sailormoon Musical #4, sung by the Three Lights.* Oh and by the way. The book is written in an old language, so it sounds a bit strange. And please don't ask me about the 13 armors. I have no idea what Alithiel was thinking when she helped me write this chapter. 


	4. Blood Ties Ch. 4

Disclaimer: I'm sure that everybody knows that I don't own RW so do I even bother telling you it. Ohhhh well.  
  
Gomen Nesai! I really had bad writer's block and I couldn't think of ANYTHING!!!! It was so frustrating. Well anyways Here's chapter 4, hope you like it!  
  
Arlyssa Nighthawke  
  
Blood Ties Ch. 4  
  
Delphyne stared hard at the rain coming down outside the window, she was looking out. It has been a week since she was came here. Including the three days she was dead to the world. Delphyne did not know if she was dead, lying in a coma, dreaming, or that she really did go back in time. She could stand the thought of lying in a coma and going back in time, but dead? She could not stand the thought of everyone moping around just for her.  
  
A commotion behind her brought her out of her daydream. She turned away from the window, to find her Uncle Cye and Kento rough housing again. She gave a small smile, as they reminded her of Rasami and Bow. Her smile vanished at the thought of Rasami, and returned to look out the window. She missed him already. She missed the way his eyes sparkle when he smiles, the way he smiles in general. The way his hair falls into his face sometimes when he moves to fast. The way he laughs, and the sound of his voice. She loved his voice the most. He has the most beautiful tenor voice, and when he talked, it flowed like water. She just missed HIM in general.  
  
(Arlyssa: Can you tell she's really stuck on him?)  
  
A hand on her shoulder, once again, brought her back out of her daydream. She looked up to find her Uncle Rowen, looking down at her with concerned eyes and a small smile. Delphyne, not being able to meet his eyes, looked back out the window.  
  
Rowen let out a small sigh. "You know? It's been a week since you came here. Five days since you woke up, and you still never told us your name."  
  
Silence was all he got from the girl, which was no bid surprise. She hasn't spoken a word since she discovered that her friend was gone. And according to Sage, she's in shock, 'cause when she woke up, she was going on about a mile a minute.  
  
Rowen, once again, let out a defeated sigh. He was about to walk away when he heard a small voice.  
  
"What did you say?" Rowen asked turning around, to face the girl  
  
"Delphyne." Said the girl "My name is Delphyne  
  
"Delphyne." Rowen repeated. He smiled at Delphyne, who was still looking out the window. "Thank you Delphyne." With that, Rowen left her at the window.  
  
He walked back to his side of the couch, and sat down. He looked at each one of his friends. Ryo and Mia, of course, were curled up together on a recliner, watching Kento and Cye, now finished with their rough housing, play a video game. Sage was reading a book, sitting on the other side of the couch.  
  
"Well," Said Sage, not looking up from his book. "Did she say anything?  
  
Rowen nodded "Yeah. her name."  
  
"What is it?" asked Sage, now looking up from his book at Rowen.  
  
"Delphyne."  
  
"Delphyne? I could have sworn I heard that name from somewhere." Said Mia  
  
"Delphyne is the famous fire dragon that live in a secret cave in Mt. Fuji." Ryo said.  
  
"The famous what?" the rest of the Ronins asked.  
  
"What? You've never heard of the legend of the Fire Dragon of Japan?  
  
Rowen, Sage, Cye and Kento shook their heads.  
  
"Well then I'll guess I'll tell ya. Back in ancient times, the time when evil spreading across the world. There lived the last of all the fire dragons that ever lived in Japan and her name was Delphyne. She was the last because most of her kind were either died from old age or were murdered by the growing number of dragon hunters. But Delphyne was stubborn, and would not let anyone push her out her home. So she created a secret cave in the fires of Mt. Fuji, safe from all humans.  
  
When the evil reached Japan, chaos erupted everywhere. People were murdered left and right. It was said that Delphyne left her cave one day, and saw the horrors the evil had unleashed. She grew angry, and if this was world she was going to live, than she didn't want it. She had decided that she would rather live with the dragon hunters than let the evil rule Japan. So she fought along side the humans that hunted her, and soon drove the evil out of Japan. The people were happy. 'This is as much as my home as yours' she told them. 'I will fight to protect it' with that said she went back to her cave and as the legend says, she will return if Japan is once again threatened.  
  
It was my favorite story. I had my grandfather tell me the story over and over, that I think I drove him crazy with it."  
  
"Well, I hate to bust your bubble Ryo, but Talpa attacked twice, and I never seen nor heard a dragon." Said Sage, his book now forgotten by his side.  
  
"Maybe she thought we could handle it?" Said Ryo "But even then we had help. Anyways it's late, and I'm heading off to bed"  
  
Ryo looked at Mia, who was now fast asleep, and smiled. He scooped her up in his arms and headed up the stairs, not noticing the others snickering behind his back. He layed her down on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. He kissed forehead and whispered an 'I love you" and headed down the hall to his own room.  
  
Everyone also agreed that it was late and headed up the stair, to their own rooms. Delphyne was left behind, and she turned off all the lights that were left on. She was on the last light when Rowen came down the stairs, in his wife beater tank top and a pair of boxers (oooooooo *Drool*). He looked around, surprised that it was dark.  
  
"Oh. I was coming down here to get you and turn off the lights, but I guess you already did that. Thanks" He said that last word with a smile. Delphyne smiled back and they both headed up the stairs. When they got to her door, he said goodnight, and Delphyne, just smiled and walked into her room, shutting the door. Rowen smiled at the closed door, knowing that that was the second reaction he got from her in the last six days. He went back to his room that he shared with Sage, who passed out as soon as he hit the pillow. Rowen turned off the light, and went to bed grinning like a fool.  
  
***  
  
The next morning found Mia typing away at her computer. Ryo sighed from the doorway. Even on her days off, she's working. He had hoped to get to her before she got to the computer, but he slept in late, and all of his plans went out the window, 'cause, once Mia is on that computer, there is no getting her off until bedtime. Even then he will have to drag her off the machine. Well, He thought, I hope this plan works. So Ryo took a deep breath and entered the room. He quietly marched over to Mia, who did not notice him all until he pulled the chair around and gave her a resounding kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, Mia's gaze had a dazed look to it. Ryo couldn't help but smile. He then looked over to the computer screen  
  
"So. what are you working on?" He asked, looking at Mia out of the corner of his eye, still smirking.  
  
"Oh! I was going through some of my grandfather's files when I came on a file I've never seen before. But he put a password on it and I can't seem to guess what it is." She was about to put her fingers on the keyboard, when Ryo stopped her.  
  
"Now you think that since you telling me that you can't find a password would make me go away and let you search for more information, you've got another thing coming. It's your day off, and I want to spend some time with you. So I have the whole day planned out and nothing here will keep me from seeing you relaxed," He took her hand and pulled her out of the chair, and room.  
  
"But Ryo, that file maybe important to know in the future." Said Mia who was now struggling against Ryo to stop and let her go back to her computer. Ryo stopped and turned around to face her, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Mia, look at me." She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "The Dynasty has been quiet for two years now. Yes I know that they could once again strike, but until that happens, I want to make things worth wild. Plus I really don't think you want to spend the rest of your life growing old in front of a computer."  
  
Mia smiled and shook her head. "No, your right. I don't want to grow old in front of that computer. I want to grow old with you."  
  
"Good, because I want to grow old with you too." Ryo said, now smiling, and pulling her the rest of the way down the hall. He led her down stairs and into the kitchen, picking up the picnic basket along the way, that he had made earlier. They then headed out the back door, to their own little picnic spot.  
  
***  
  
Delphyne woke up to something wet going across her face. She gave out a startled cry, and scooted back to her headboard. When she heard purring, then did she calmed down and looked straight into the brown eyes of Whiteblaze. She smiled at him and scratched him behind his ears, where he liked to be scratched.  
  
"You know who I am don't you?" She asked him. As if to answer her, he nuzzled her hand.  
  
"I've not seen you all week. Have you been out hunting again? I bet you have. You have that look about you."  
  
This time he did not nuzzle her hand, instead he started to tickle her with his nose. She then started laughing, and playfully trying to get Whitblaze to stop, but he kept going.  
  
Rowen on the other hand was just coming out his room, when he heard musical laughter coming from Delphyne's room. He quickly opened her door to find Whiteblaze tickling Delphyne, who was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes. He couldn't remember ever hearing such a beautiful laugh. By then the other (except Ryo) stood in Delpyhne's doorway.  
  
Whiteblaze noticed the others and stopped his ministrations. He gave them and Delphyne a very innocent look. Delphyne in turn gave him a playful punch.  
  
"Oh, you big domestic cat. It's hard to believe that you are one of the most vicious creatures of the world." She said as he gave her, his famous look. She then noticed her uncles standing in the doorway. And if they don't shut their mouths, flies would start to fly in. It was then and there that she realized she had not been fair to them. Here she was pinning over her misfortune, and all they've done was try to help her. Well, she thought, I mise well make the best of the situation. I may maybe here for a while. What am I talking about? I maybe here forever. Yea! Won't that be fun?  
  
But still it was unfair to them. She smiled at them and got out of her bed.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." She walked right passed them and went around the corner leading to the stairs. She poked her head around the corner. "Well? Are you guys coming or not?"  
  
Cye, Sage, Rowen and Kento looked at each other then at her, then back to each other. And then ran to catch up with her.  
  
Delphyne was surprised when Kento picked her and put her in a chair at the head of the dining room table. He didn't give her an explaination, and after a few moments, Cye came in with breakfast. She didn't realized how hungry she was until the food was set in front of her. She digged in immediately. She caught Rowen's smile and smiled back.  
  
Rowen was happy. She finally came out of her shell.  
  
Tbc..  
  
Alitheil's cheap border makes an appearance, once again ^  
  
Arlyssa ~ *Appears out of thin air in a cloud of blue smoke* Ahh that's better!  
  
Rowen ~ *Arms crossed* Where have you been?  
  
Arlyssa ~ Umm, Alithiel's Gundam Wing story. She had asked me if I wanted to be in it. And I immediately said yes. And besides it was only one chapter. Why? Did you miss me?  
  
Rowen ~ No, but you leave us high and dry.  
  
Arlyssa ~ No I didn't. See I got done with the chapter. I know I was a little slow, but you try with writer's block and then going on a Gundam Wing and Sailormoon spree. Which reminds me. I have to get Chapter 3 of Ties of a Family out. The monster(s) of the day are going to be two flying piggys, one blus and one pink  
  
All of the Ronins get really scared. All because Arlyssa has a dangerous imagination  
  
Arlyssa ~ Don't look at me like that. Alithiel came up with the flying piggys idea and I'm just modifying it.  
  
The Ronins are now backed into a corner, scared of what Arlyssa will do to them if they return to the story.  
  
ARLYSSA AND ALITHIEL'S NEVER ENDING LIST OF CUTE ANIME GUYS:  
  
#'s 1 - 12 are reserved for The Gundam Wing boys and Ronin Warriors. Zechs and Annubis (Shiten) included. Arrange them how ever you like, but they are permanent. The rest of the guys are in Alphabetical order in which their anime comes in. They have no specific spot. You may add to the list in your reviews. We will then update the list.  
  
13. Yuuhi (Ayashi no Ceres) I think it's the bandana  
  
14. Aki (AC) How can you NOT like Aki?  
  
15. Tooya (AC) *oooooooooooo*  
  
16. Li Showron (Cardcaptors) Chibi Heero *Sparkle, Saparkle*  
  
17. Julian (Yukito)/ Yue (CC)  
  
18. Tori (Toya) (CC)  
  
19. Eli (CC) He looks like Harry Potter, gone anime  
  
20. Tai (Digimon 1st season) It's the goggles  
  
21. Matt (Digimon 1st season) Chibi Sage!!!!!!!!  
  
22. TK (Digimon 2nd season)  
  
23. Ken (Digimon 2nd season) he's too cute not to be put on this list.  
  
24. Henry (Didgmon 3rd season) "Momentai"  
  
25. Trucks (DBZ) *Drool*  
  
26. Gohan/Great Saiyaman (DBZ) It's the sunglasses and the turban  
  
27. Van Fanel (Escaflowne) Kirby Morrow(the voice of Trowa)..again  
  
28. Alan Schezar (Escaflowne) Umm You go Brian Drummand(The voice of Zechs)  
  
29. Shiro Amada (08th MS team) *giggles*  
  
30.Gene Starwind (Outlaw Star) It's the attitude  
  
31. Jim Hawkings (Outlaw Star)  
  
32. Brock (Pokemon)  
  
33. James (Pokemon)  
  
34. Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) It's the name  
  
35. Ranma (Ranma ½) It's the voice (boy Type)  
  
36. Mousse (Ranma ½) Brad Swaile (The voice of Quartre) strikes again  
  
37. Ryouga (Ranma ½) It's like why people ask kid why they like Apple Jacks. We just do. Plus Micheal Donovan (The voice of Sage and Cye) gets around  
  
39. Kuno (Ranma ½) Ted Cole (The voice of Wufei) is at it again  
  
40-50 All Magic Knight Rayearth guys (except for Chang-Ang, The old dude)  
  
51. Parn (Record of Lodoss War)  
  
52. Spark (RLW)  
  
53. Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) Red hair, purple eyes, nuff said.  
  
54. Sanoske (RK) It's the attitude again  
  
55. Yaiko (RK)  
  
56. Prince Endymion (Sailor Moon) It's the armor  
  
57. Jedite (SM)  
  
58. Nephlite (SM)  
  
59. Alan (SM) It's the flute  
  
60. Sapphire (SM) How can you NOT think he's cute?  
  
61. Prince Diamond (SM) We put him on here just for a friend  
  
62. Helios (SM) He's just too much DAMN CUTE!!!!!!!!!  
  
63. Professor Tomoe(After he turns good) (SM) It's the pale lavender hair and gentle silverfish eyes.  
  
64. Three Lights (Guy form) (SM)  
  
65. Cho Hakkai (Saiyuki) he is a combination of Trowa and Rowen. Heeeeeeeeeee.  
  
66. Son Goku (Saiyuki)  
  
67. Tenchi (Tenchi) He's the only guy  
  
68. Keith (Voltron) It's the black hair and blues eyes type of deal  
  
69. Kamui (X/1999)  
  
70. Scott Summers/Cyclops (X-men) Kirby Morrow...cute!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
71. Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (X-men) Brad Swaile is at it again!!!!!  
  
72. Yuske (Yu Yu Hakushu) Once again it's the attitude.  
  
73. Yugi (Yu-Gi-OH)  
  
74. Joey (YGO) How can not love the accent?  
  
75. Bakura (YGO) Like I said in Alithiel's RW fic. She likes pointy things  
  
76. Kiba (YGO) Brocks voice strikes again hahahahahahahahahahaah  
  
77. Jamie (Zoids) I love the split personality  
  
78. And the main character of Zoids, Which I forget his name right now. Hehe.  
  
Arlyssa ~ *sighs* Alithiel?  
  
Alithiel ~ What?  
  
Arlyssa ~ We have no life  
  
Alithiel ~ Yep 


	5. Blood Ties Ch 5

Disclaimer: Ahh you read it enough, you really don't need to read it again, despite the fact that Alithiel did write pages 5-14. My computer has taken a one way ticket t lala land and doesn't seem to want to come back, plus I am a full time student in college, and have a part time job. But don't worry, Christmas break is just two weeks away and I'll have a month off from school. I will be invading Alithiel's house to use her laptop. But enough of me yapping, on with the story. Warning: LOTS OF SAP!!!! More than a forest of maple trees. Take it as you wish.  
  
Arlyssa  
  
Quote of the day: "Harry? If you die down there, you are welcome to share my toilet." Moaning Myrtle: Harry Potter ad the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Blood Ties Ch. 5  
  
Lair, to say the least, was going ballistic. How could she have forgotten to tell her father and uncles who the enemy was? She ran down the stairs and into the living room. They weren't there. She ran into the kitchen to find her mother and aunts playing cards at the kitchen table. Her aunt Mia didn't look so good. She had taken it really bad when Delphyne disappeared. Personally, Lair refused to believe that she is dead. Not just yet, Delphyne was stronger than that.  
  
"Mom?" She asked getting everybody's attention, except for Mia, who looked ready to break into little pieces. "Where's dad?"  
  
"He's outside training with the guys. Why? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
The expression in her eyes chilled her mother to the bone.  
  
"I have." With that she flew out the door.  
  
  
  
Rowen deflected Kento's bo attack, then attacked in response with his own weapon. Kento blocked his counter easily. This is going nowhere. If this kept up then no one would win this sparring match. And if that happened what good will it do for Delphyne? She'd been gone for a week and a half. And Lair either didn't remember who the enemy was or she forgot to tell them. Of course Lair was always forgetting things like that, and besides, it was partly his fault for forgetting to ask her.  
  
Ugh!! This is so stupid! He thought as the pace of his attacks increased. What good is it all if we can't do anything to help her, let alone having a son who might not be able to wear my armor? Ugh!! Once again this is so stupid!  
  
Rowen didn't realize he had put all of his anger behind his attacks, because the next thing he knew Kento was on the ground.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Kento" said Rowen, putting out his hand to help Kento up. His friend just smiled and took his hand, pulling himself up.  
  
"It's ok man. But.did you have to hit so hard? I've never seen you do that before. I'm battered into next week!"  
  
"Yeah Rowen. It's not like you to go all out like that except on the enemy." said Sage now coming over from his spar with Cye.  
  
"I don't know. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Rowen sat down on a heap of earth near by, trying desperately to slow the beating of his heart.  
  
"Well if it helps. Were here if you need to tell us anything." Said Sage as he wiped sweat from his brow.  
  
"It's about Rasami and the Armor of Strata, isn't it, Dad?" They all turned to find Lair standing behind them, looking winded like she just ran three miles. Rowen just looked away from his daughter and down at the ground. "I knew it! Dad, when will you realize that Rasami is exactly like you? Well except for the low blood pressure and not being able to cook. I got that instead. But Rasami is a complete carbon copy of you. I think you should listen to the Armor of Strata. It's trying to tell you something and for the first time it can't get through to you."  
  
Rowen looked up at Lair. He saw that she was right. Damn! What happened to him? What made him not listen to his armor anymore? Lair kneeled next to her father and took his hand.  
  
"Dad, it's been five years. Five years is a little long to not be listening to your armor. Don't let Uncle Ryo's death be in vain. Besides Dylan has already done that."  
  
With that name, everybody's head went up. Rowen stared at his daughter.  
  
"What do you mean, Lair?"  
  
Lair took a deep breath. "Dylan was the one that attacked me. He's the one that caused Delphyne to disappear. And he's very much alive, and believe it or not, I think he's stronger than when you last met him."  
  
All four Ronins looked at each other, anger now heating their veins.  
  
****  
  
Dylan smiled. He had gotten rid of both Wildfires. The first one easy enough, but the second one was way too easy. He frowned at this. He had expected the daughter of Wildfire to put up more of a challenge. But apparently she was too low of a level. He smiled again. Didn't matter now. She is dead, and with her gone it will be easy to get rid of the others. With them getting older, they'll be slower and easier to pick off one by one. He laughed. This will be so much fun.  
  
Then of course there is the issue of the armor. Wildfire was gone, but that doesn't matter, the others are just as powerful. If he thought back he'd be the only ruler of the Dynasty who didn't want the armor if Inferno. Sure it was powerful, but come on; it is old news after all. He did not need the armor of Inferno to prove his strength. He proved his strength by destroying it. And he would do it again by destroying the others. With them gone no one would be able to stop him from ruling both worlds. Armors? Who needs them?  
  
Besides, it's been long enough, he thought, standing from his seat, A week and a half is long enough for the Ronins to mourn their "new" leader. With an eerie laugh he disappeared from his throne room.  
  
Alithiel's Cheap Border ^  
  
The Ronins were wandering the streets of downtown again, and so far Delphyne wasn't anywhere they looked.  
  
It wasn't as if they expected her to be.  
  
But Sage didn't like this one bit. For one, people did not just disappear into thin air. Sure, normal people would have given up by now and let the police deal with the case, but they all knew that they would nothing. Besides Sage loved Delphyne like she was his own daughter. Like Ryo, she could slip into the hearts of anyone she looked at. When she was little all she had to do as look at you with her big tiger blue eyes. Even now that all she has to do and you melt to goo. Sage smiled at the memory. Ryo looked like the happiest man on earth when Delphyne was born. He loved her very much. You could see it in his eyes, even in his pride. Sage gave a little chuckle. Delphyne and Mia. Ryo called them his girls, and took every opportunity to spoil them rotten. But when he left, he took a lot of laughter with him, and his girls were left without a husband and a father. It took Mia a long time to get over what had happened, but what kept her going was Delphyne. Mia knew she had to be strong for her. Sage looked at his friends. They all had to be strong, for everyone's sake and theirs. He looked at Rowen who was gazing at his kanji ball in deep thought. Sage knew what he was thinking about. Ryo's death affected them all, for better, or for worse.  
  
It was then when Sage felt it. It was a feeling that he had hoped would never come into play again: The feeling of a Dynasty warrior who is nearby. Sage looked around, but found no abnormal activities. Of course it all depended on your opinion of normal. Then Sage pinpointed the enemy's location.right behind them. Sage turned around quickly. The others apparently also had felt the presence and turned around with him. There, there was someone they had not expected to see. Dressed in mortal's attire was Dylan, ruler of the Dynasty.  
  
"Well, Ronins, it's nice to see you. I must say five years is way to long." Dylan said in a calm voice. The Ronins went into a fighting stance.  
  
"What have you done with Delphyne?" Yelled Sage, whose anger was soaring to new heights at the sight of him.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, you mean the daughter of Wildfire." Dylan smiled sinisterly. "Dead."  
  
It was like somebody had stabbed a knife into Sage's heart. "Wha.what did you say?"  
  
"I said she is dead; along with her father."  
  
The knife twisted painfully.  
  
Dylan continued. "Though I must say, I was expecting more of a challenge from her. I guess the saying is true after all: 'Like father, like daughter'. But I didn't come here to tell you that. I came here tell you to meet me on your little ground you call 'Private Property' I mean after all, we can not fight here. People might get hurt. Besides I need them to populate my new kingdom. So don't worry about finding me. I'll find you. I hope to see you there soon, or else your loved ones may suffer a terrible death. And terrible is a nice way to put it. Of course, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" With that, Dylan disappeared.  
  
Kento punched his fist into an unoffending brick wall. "Man is this guy gonna get it! I'll show him, first Ryo and now Delphyne. Then he threatens MY family!? Ohh no it's just not done that way. He's gonna pay." He felt a hand on a shoulder and looked back to see Sage behind him.  
  
"Don't worry, Kento. He's gonna pay all right. And will all do it together. But my only question is: Why did he choose our home?"  
  
Rowen then walked up. His forehead was creased with worry. "I don't know Sage, but we do know for sure that the Armor of Inferno was not on his things to do list. He killed the only two people that could summon it. I just don't how to break it to Lair and Kasha.or Rasami."  
  
"Don't worry," piped in Cye "We'll figure out a way, but for now let's focus on the thing at hand. He wants us on our land and I say we go there and humor him. Like the rest of you guys I don't take death threats to my family lightly."  
  
They all nodded their agreement and took off running toward home.  
  
  
  
Dylan smiled as he saw the last of the Ronins come onto their property.  
  
How foolish humans were when their emotions were stretched to their limit.  
  
  
  
Rowen led the three other Ronins to the wooded area, as far as they could get from the house and the kids. The woods were eerily silent, even at midday.  
  
"Stay on guard, guys." Cye said.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kent snapped, clutching his armor globe.  
  
They stood for several more moments. Suddenly, a strong wind whipped through the clearing.  
  
"He's here!" Sage shouted.  
  
"Ronins!" Rowen cried. "TO ARMS!"  
  
  
  
Rasami, Kasha, Raiker, Lair, and Bow had been sitting on the veranda when they felt it. A deep rumble shook the ground, and there was a bright flash from the woods.  
  
"What the HELL?!" Raiker exclaimed as he jumped from the step.  
  
"They're fighting!" Kasha said in surprise. "Dad and the others!"  
  
Lair stood from her seat and began to walk toward the woods.  
  
Raiker leapt up. "Lair! Where are you going?"  
  
She stood with her hands in her pockets, back to her best friends in the world. A soft glow developed around her body. It grew in intensity, and when it vanished she was garbed in the golden yellow and white sub armor of Solaris.  
  
She looked back over her armored shoulder at Raiker and the others.  
  
"This is something I need to do. For Delphyne, and the rest of you as well."  
  
Lair took off running toward the woods. Raiker moved to follow her, but Bow laid a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Raiker, she has armor. She's better off than we are: we need a plan."  
  
He agreed reluctantly.  
  
"We've got to help them.but HOW?" Rasami slammed his fist into his shin in frustration.  
  
Kasha thought a moment, then smiled widely at her friends.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
  
  
Dylan smiled widely at the four remaining Ronins standing before him.  
  
"So, it has come to this, hmmm? Well, you may as well surrender. I really wouldn't want to have to use my full power so close to the ones you love. Why, I may accidentally level your house, and that would be sooo wrong, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Shut up and fight, you son of a bitch!" Cye ground out in a deadly voice.  
  
Kento blinked for a moment. "Dude, that is so not like you."  
  
Dylan smile faded. "I see, so you truly think the four of you can beat me?"  
  
"MAKE THAT FIVE!" Yelled a voice from the trees. Dylan turned to the source. A slim girl stood at the edge of the clearing, garbed in yellow Ronin sub armor.  
  
"Ah, the lovely daughter of Strata." Dylan said mockingly, bowing, then turns to Rowen. "Boy, Strata, you really can make them. Though the Daughter of Wildfire wasn't that bad looking either. I have yet to see the third one."  
  
Rowen grumbles underneath his breath, as everybody sweat drops. If looks could kill, Dylan would be dead from the look that Cye was giving him.  
  
"Lair?" Sage said  
  
"What the HELL are you doing here? Run!" Rowen yelled at his daughter.  
  
Lair glared fiercely at her dad. "As much as you don't want to admit it, Dad, I AM a Ronin Warrior, just like you. So I don't run. Even if all of you are too dense to listen to your own armors and pass them on already! So." She smiled, raising her hand over her head. Pointing her finger to the sky. The dark clouds opened, and Lair was bathed in a beam of sunlight. "I'm gonna make sure you don't get your ass fried! Armor of Solaris, DAO AI!!!"  
  
The Ronins covered their eyes as a brilliant flare of light filled the clearing. Even Dylan flinched away, it was so bright. The light vanished, and Lair was in the brilliant glowing golden Armor of Solaris. With a spin of her naginata, she dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"Like my uncle Cye said before. Let's fight, son of a bitch!"  
  
Kento grinned and began to spin his bo. "Such language from a lady."  
  
Rowen shook his head as he drew his bow. "She's definitely not a lady."  
  
Dylan gritted his teeth. Now this was an unexpected problem. He had no idea the girl would have enough guts to fight him again. No matter, he thought as black energy formed in his hands. Just another bug to scrape off the windshield.  
  
  
  
Kasha called to Bow from her hiding place behind the tree.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Bow hefted the large rock in his hand and gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"Great! Let's go!"  
  
  
  
Dylan fired a ball of black energy at Sage, but he nimbly leapt out of the way. He tried to jump high enough to slash, but Dylan dodged, only to be nearly skewered by one of Strata's arrows. He rounded on Rowen, but then something slammed against the side of his helmet hard enough that he saw stars. He turned in the direction it came from.  
  
No one was there.  
  
He felt another slam into his back. He spun quick enough to see a shadow duck behind the trees.  
  
Kento took the opportunity to fire up his sure-kill.  
  
"Iron Rock Crusher!"  
  
The flying rocks sped toward Dylan with deadly accuracy.  
  
At the last moment, he jumped high into the air.  
  
"Shit!" Kento cursed.  
  
Dylan landed not too far from Kento. What he didn't expect was for Lair and Cye to be right behind him. The two smiled at him as they attacked. Dylan tried desperately to dodge the flurry of blows directed at him, but even with his superior speed, he was not able to do so. The blade of Lair's naginata sliced through his body covering and into his skin. Immediately the wound began to burn, as the pure energy of light cut through his flesh. At that moment Cye fired his sure kill.  
  
"Super Wave Smasher!"  
  
The wall of water knocked Dylan over and caught him in it. Still, he was able to get out of the stream of the sure kill.  
  
"So, you have improved much since our last meeting, Ronins." He smiled darkly as he wiped a thin trickle of blood from his lips. "But you are still not strong enough to defeat me."  
  
"Shut up!" A voice yelled from the trees.  
  
Dylan was able to catch the rock that was thrown at him. "Tsk, tsk, kiddies. So unfair to be helping!"  
  
"Thunderbolt Cut!"  
  
Dylan cursed as he caught the full force of the lightning attack. The kids were a distraction! He clutched his chest as Sage laded, swinging his no-datchi. He could feel the air whistle past his blade as he tried to dodge. He called upon the dark power of his armor and leapt, remaining suspended in the air.  
  
"Ha! Well done, but your meager attacks are doing nothing."  
  
"Ah, but you are wrong, Dylan." Rowen said as the arrow he had knocked in his bow started to glow.  
  
"Because you haven't seen ours yet!" Lair's naginata blade began to glow as well. "This one's for Delphyne!"  
  
Dylan smiled.  
  
Their attack would do no good. He was ready. A small ball of black energy formed in his hand.  
  
  
  
"Oh, crap!" Rasami said. "Take cover!"  
  
"Huh?" Raiker said puzzledly. He couldn't see Lair, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"Cause this is gonna hurt!"  
  
  
  
"Arrow Shock Wave!"  
  
"Solar Flare Flash!"  
  
The clearing was filled with white light as the father/daughter attack exploded. The sickle light beam of Lair's attack merged with Rowen's golden arrow and screamed toward Dylan.  
  
A ball of black energy met the light beam.  
  
A dark explosion consumed the whole glade. The force of it shook the ground. When the smoke cleared, the five Ronin warriors were scattered around like broken dolls.  
  
Dylan smiled.  
  
"They never had a chance."  
  
  
  
Lair was able to struggle to her feet and she staggered toward her father. Somehow she had escaped severe damage, possibly because her father had been standing in front of her. She knelt beside him, and the sight of his wounds choked her with horror. The force of the dark power had ripped the Strata breastplate it two, and the sub armor too, and blood welled up through the hideous wound over his heart.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Rasami heard her anguished cry and ran to his father.  
  
  
  
Sage had been thrown into the trees. Raiker ran to him, knelt down beside his dad, and took hold of his armored hand. While it didn't seem he had any injuries, he was far to pale.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Raiker." His father coughed, and blood trickled down his lip. "You must.take.the Armor.of Halo.you'll know how.to use it."  
  
"No, Dad." Tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
"Raiker.you must.use it to find Delphyne.and protect Lair.and the others."  
  
Raiker nodded and clutched his father's hand. Sage glowed green for a moment, then the light formed into a little ball in Raiker's hand. Sage was now in the clothes he had worn before the battle. A tear fell from Raiker's eye and dripped on his clutched hand.  
  
"Wisdom will guide you.Raiker."  
  
Sage began to glow again, but this time white. Then his body began to dissolve into little lights and began to float away. Through his tears, Raiker thought the lights formed the shape of a wolf. The wolf howled, then the lights were gone.  
  
"Bye, Dad."  
  
  
  
Cye and Kento had ended up very near each other. Kasha and Bow ran to their fathers.  
  
Cye had taken horrible damage. His helmet was cracked, and a thick stream of blood ran from the back of his head and stained the ground.  
  
Kasha was crying already. "Daddy, please don't die!"  
  
Cye smiled weakly. "Seems I have no choice, love. But at least I know that Torrent will be safe with you."  
  
He glowed blue, a ball of blue light forming in Kasha's hand. She leaned and kissed her father's cold forehead; her tears hot against the chill skin.  
  
"I love you Dad."  
  
"Trust the armor, Kasha. I love you, too."  
  
****  
  
Bow huddled over his dad. The brown and orange Armor of Hardrock was riddled with hairline cracks.  
  
"Dad!" Bow cried, dropping to his side.  
  
"Hey, bud." Kento grinned tiredly.  
  
"You're ok!"  
  
Kento shook his head weakly. "No, I'm not." He twitched, and the whole left half of his armor crumpled. The flesh beneath was riddled with long splinters of wood. The number of them made his skin crawl.  
  
"Oh, shit." Bow murmured.  
  
"Understatement." Kento gasped. " Take.Hardrock.and use it to.protect the ones you love." The armor fragments coalesced into a ball of orange light that Bow let drop into his hand. "I did."  
  
"But.it's broken." Bow choked.  
  
"The only thing broken is me." Kento gasped. "Guess even justice can't survive that."  
  
The light in his eyes began to fade.  
  
"Dad.no."  
  
****  
  
Kasha and Bow stood back as the bodies of their fathers began to glow white. The tiny motes of light that flowed into the air formed the vague images of a stone statue and a figure with a human/fish body. After hanging for a moment, they vanished, taking the bodies with them. Kasha buried her face in Bow's shoulder, her tears soaking his shirt. He wrapped comforting arms around her shoulders.  
  
"I won't let this be in vain, Dad. I promise." He whispered into Kasha's hair.  
  
  
  
Lair and Rasami knelt beside their wounded father. Rowen seemed to have taken the most damage from the black blast. He turned tired eyes to his son.  
  
"Rasami."  
  
"Dad.be still." Rasami choked out. His father began to glow a brilliant blue, and the light became a little ball that dropped into his son's hand. Lair began to cry.  
  
"That's the armor."  
  
Rowen smiled as his body began to change to white light.  
  
"The armor of Strata." cough, cough " is yours now."  
  
The white sparkles formed a winged, eagle-headed lion that gave a great cry before it vanished. Rasami clutched the armor ball to his heart as tears dripped from his midnight eyes.  
  
"Dad."  
  
His fist clenched as a scream was ripped from his throat.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Lair stood resolutely then turned toward Dylan. Taking hold of her naginata, the radiance of her armor increasing, she began to walk.  
  
  
  
"Now, are all the farewells finished?" Dylan said insolently. The many minor wounds hurt him little. The Ronins hurt much more. "If they are, you better get ready. Don't worry, you'll see them again soon." Amusement crossed his features as Lair approached him. Her helmet had been blasted off in the dark attack, and her long blue hair flowed in the cold wind. Her armor was glowing brightly, hiding her figure in its light.  
  
Lair shut her eyes. "You killed my Dad."  
  
"Yes?" Dylan crossed his arms."  
  
A fist clenched around her naginata. Tears flowed from beneath her dark lashes. A single tear dropped to her clutched hand, and the light reached new brilliance. "You killed my uncles."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You killed Uncle Ryo.and got rid of Delphyne."  
  
"Your point? I'm losing patience, girl."  
  
She held her naginata out in front of her. Her figure became obscured in the light.  
  
****  
  
Rasami wiped his eyes, struggling to his feet. He staggered over to Bow and Kasha, who were clutching each other like they were the only solid things left.  
  
"Guys." He choked.  
  
He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Raiker was behind him, tears streaking down his face. A green globe shone in his hand. "Rasami."  
  
Kasha hugged Raiker and Rasami. A strange light drew her attention.  
  
"Look, is that Lair?"  
  
The guys turned to see. Raiker rubbed his eyes, focusing on the glowing golden light facing down the dark Dylan. He had his father's ability to see into the brightest light clearly, but even his strong eyes squinted at the force of this light. The only thing he was able to see was Lair's sea of blue hair.  
  
"That.is Lair." He said in awe. "She's so bright."  
  
"I never imagined Solaris being so bright." Bow said.  
  
"That's her own light, too." Rasami said turning to the woods with a tear stained face. "Maybe we should take cover. Something's happening that's out of our control."  
  
The four new Ronins, the bitter taste of defeat in their throats, moved deeper into the forest.  
  
****  
  
Lair's eyes flew open as she stared Dylan down. He was surprised to see that her pupils had vanished, and her gold eyes had transformed into a sea of light. The tear tracks on her cheeks shone in the intense white radiance of her light. Slowly he started backing up from her. This did not look good.  
  
"The point is.you're about to feel all my anger and sorrow! This is the power of a broken heart!" She spun her naginata over her head.  
  
"HOLY HEARTBREAK!!!"  
  
Lair slammed the shimmering blade of her weapon into the earth. The clearing exploded with light as brilliant rays shot from the ground toward Dylan. It shook the ground, sending Rasami, Raiker, Kasha, and Bow into a pile. The rays pinpointed Dylan, slamming into his body as he was thrown backwards. Stronger than a sure kill, it dissolved his armor like it as sugar, and the bright beams pierced his skin. The light grew brighter, then exploded in white brilliance.  
  
When the light vanished, the surrounding forest was gone.  
  
Lair stood in the middle of the destruction, undamaged. Slowly, her armor changed to golden mist, leaving her in her sub armor. She staggered.  
  
Raiker struggled up from the ground. "What was that?"  
  
"I think she called it Holy Heartbreak." Bow said, emerging from a pile of toothpicks that had once been an oak tree.  
  
"Holy Shit's more like it." Rasami said as he shook sawdust from his hair. It stuck to his damp cheeks and he wiped at them irritably.  
  
"Where's Dylan?" Kasha asked.  
  
"Right HERE!"  
  
Dylan struggled to his feet. He was bleeding profusely from many wounds, but no amount of damage had been able to wipe the smug smile from his face.  
  
"Yes, you have beaten me this fight. But now that I have tasted your power, I will be ready next time. So be on your guard, children of the Ronin Warriors, for I am everywhere. Next time you won't be so lucky." With that, the air rippled and he vanished.  
  
Lair dropped to her knees in the dust of the woods. "I still couldn't save them." New tears flowed from her eyes. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her.  
  
"I've failed." She cried into her brother's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Alithiel~ *Typing furiously* Arlyssa SO owes me.  
  
Arlyssa~ *Glomps Alithiel* Ohhhhhh! Arigato Alithiel-chan  
  
Alithiel~ Get off of me *Desperately tries to get Arlyssa off of her* Help me chase evil/ Quatre Aflac duck.  
  
Arlyssa~ *unattached herself* It's your fault he got turned into a duck.  
  
Alithiel~ I didn't see the spring.  
  
Arlyssa~ Sure you didn't. I have to give our adorable readers the description of our so cuddly villain Dylan.  
  
Names: Dylan Eyes: Blood Red Hair: White Age: unknown Armor: Armor of Khaos Element: Plasma Armor Color: Black with crimson sub-armor Weapon: none (He is a sorcerer, he doesn't need weapons) If you want more detail, then ask and I shall respond......hopefully 


	6. Blood Ties Ch 6

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own anything Ronin Warriors, just borrowing them for a little while. I will return them as I had found them I promice. The only people who belong to me are The Ronin's children and Lair's armor. So please, don't sue. I'm sorry this took so long, but after exams all hell broke loose and I had no time to write or I couldn't figure out what to right. Well at least I was quicker with this chapter than with the last. I hope you enjoy and no Alithiel did not write ANY of the chapter.  
  
Blood Ties Ch. 6  
  
  
  
A fist pounding on a table. A sound indicating glass shattered as it hit the floor, and a curse. All these sounds interrupted the quietness of the Dynasty Castle, and made every guard stiffen. Their fear showing in their eyes, telling you that their emperor can become violent when angry. But now nothing can be heard as the silence once again took over. The guards relaxed one by one. One even dared to look into the room where his emperor was. He saw indeed his master was angry and the guard knew why. Emperor Dylan has been defeated! By a female mortal no less. But the guard was confused, how can a female mortal with a armor that pales to the complexion of the Armor of Inferno, beat Emperor Dylan?  
  
That question also was running through Dylan's mind. He was beaten! And beaten up pretty badly. Luckily his body could heal itself to some extent. He had defeated the Ronin Warriors and the Daughter of Wildfire, but he couldn't see why this female weakling with that light. Light! Of course the Daughter of Strata has the power of light. Light was one of his weaknesses.  
  
Now the other four. They will not be a problem. They have their father's armor. He defeated them before, he defeat them again. But something else came to mind. The last Ronin Warriors disappeared into bright shinning light instead of leaving their bodies behind like a normal person would do if they died. He did not like this at all. Was it possible that they sealed themselves inside the armor or was something else at work here? The idea of them sealing themselves into their own armor was ludicrous, so something else was at work. And if that is the case than the Children of the Ronin Warriors will be stronger. If only killing their fathers made them disappear also. That's it! A light bulb just went out inside Dylan's head.  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
The guard at the door jumped to attention "Yes, milord?"  
  
"Tell my mage to get ready. We are going to do a little time traveling."  
  
The guard saluted and hurried down the hall.  
  
"Yes! This plan is perfect." His laughter echoed through out the palace. The guards relaxed even more. Their Emperor was now in a good mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I GOT IT!!!!!"  
  
The yell was made by a young woman with brownish black hair and tiger blue eyes. This same girl was playing football with five guys and holding out. The yell also interrupted Mia from her work. She looked out the window to see Delphyne catch the football and was at the moment running like hell to the point where the goal line was. Three boys on the opposite team were chasing her down: Ryo, Sage, and Rowen. Kento and Cye were trying to block the other three. Finally Rowen put on a burst of speed and tackled Delphyne to the ground.  
  
Mia laughed, Rowen had a taken a liking to the girl. Not like the others, who see her as a sister, but as something more. You can see it in his eyes, but Delphyne, it seems, has someone else on her mind. Poor Rowen. He'll be heart broken when he finds out. Speaking of which, Delphyne confuses her. She has all of her memory, but yet Delphyne she doesn't know where her home is. When they asked her about it she got all flustered and changed the subject. No one has approached the subject since.  
  
There was also something else that puzzled Mia. The way Delphyne acted sometimes, she would act exactly like Ryo and then other times, the guys had said, that Delphyne would act just like her. Plus Delphyne has the exact same eyes as Ryo. The exact same color and everything. Her hair was a mixer of black and brown and one time Cye had told her that he was looking straight at Delphyne and swore he thought it was her. She sighed. Delphyne was a strange one. She talked to the guys like she knew them her whole life. But it was Ryo she was different with. She barely went near him, let alone talk to him. Oh she talked to him sometimes, but not alone, never alone. It was like she was scared of him or something. Mia sighed again. This was not getting her worked done. So she went back to her work, trying to ignore the game outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Delphyne smiled. The game was going great. Her team was winning by seven points. Her father's team had the ball, and if they don't get a touchdown in this next play than her team would win! This was exciting! When the guys decided to play they didn't expect her to volunteer to play. They learned early on in the game that was a formable opponent.  
  
This last play seemed to go in slow motion for Delphyne. Rowen got free from Kento and was now running down field as Ryo Hail Mary'd it. Delphyne took off after Rowen determined not to let him get away. One step seemed to have been like a trigger of some sort. Darkness appeared from her foot and watched with fright filled eyes as her world turned black. Next step and she was falling. Falling into a black void, and then there was nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
She woke up finding herself in the same black void, only she wasn't falling. She stood up to find that indeed she was on a hard surface. She looked around, only to see nothing but a sea of blackness.  
  
"Hello!?" She yelled, but only her echo answered her.  
  
Suddenly light fell upon her and she turned around swiftly. There she saw a figure surrounded by a dark blue light. Uncle Rowen!! He was his older self. The way she knew him to be. He smiled at her and she ran towards him. She ran into Rowen and wrapping her arms around him. He in turn wrapped his arms around her. For a long time neither of them spoke anything until Rowen spoke Delphyne's name. She looked up at her uncle and he looked down at her with a sad smile.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong? Can I come home?"  
  
Rowen shook his head. "No Delphyne you can not come home. Dylan is now entering the past and you must help our younger selves beat him. We in the future could not beat him, but you and our children can. You are stronger than we would ever be."  
  
"What do you mean you could not defeat him?" She looked at her uncle in surprise. He looked away not meeting her eyes. Then suddenly it dawned on her and her eyes filled up with tears. "You're not..you're not.you're not." She couldn't say the word 'dead'  
  
Rowen looked back at Delphyne with sad eyes and nodded. "Yes Delphyne we are dead"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She screamed as her world came crashing down on her. She buried her face into Rowen's chest and cried. "I won't believe it! You can't be dead, you can't be."  
  
Rowen pulled her tighter against him. "Yes we are Delphyne, and nothing can change that."  
  
She sniffed as she felt her uncle giving her comfort, pulling her into a hug once again. "I won't believe it. You guys were always so strong. You could have beaten him!"  
  
"No Delphyne we couldn't. Ever since Ryo died we drifted away. We lost our power to grief, losing touch with our armors. In fact at one point we wanted to throw our armors away in order to forget that painful day. We only appeared to be strong was because of you. You showed the same strength and will power as your father, and we knew we couldn't let you down. So we taught you to use the Armor of Wildfire, hoping to receive some of our power back, but it never succeeded." Rowen smiled. "Find that strength Delphyne. Find it and use it." He than began to fade.  
  
"NO! Wait!" Delphyne yell, but her uncle just smiled at her  
  
"Please remember, we will always love you" said Rowen and disappeared into tiny particles of light. The light surrounded her then, fluttered off into the never ending sea of blackness and was joined by other particles of light. The colors were Orange, green and light blue. Uncle Kanto, Sage and Cye. They had left her alone in this void of backness  
  
"WAIT!!" she screamed again, but he did not come back and she collapsed to the floor, crying.  
  
She didn't even notice when the flames surrounded her, licking her body. They were not hot and were not burning her, so why notice? She didn't even care at the moment. Her grief was still too strong.  
  
"I know how you feel, my child. I have lost loved ones in my time." said a female voice coming out from the flames. Delphyne looked up and around and saw nothing but flames. She could not decipher where the voice was coming from. She wasn't afraid, in fact the voice seemed very familiar yet she never heard it before but it was also very calming. This was strange.  
  
"How can you say that when it was my fault my uncles are dead." She yelled into the vortex of flames.  
  
"How is it your fault? You could have done nothing to prevent it."  
  
"Yes I could have! I could have done something! If only I had been there."  
  
"And if you were there what would you have done? Use the Armor of Wildfire? You can barely even use it now. What makes you think it would have made a difference? You could hardly stand up to Dylan before. That is the reason you were sent to the past. At this moment you are in no position to do anything but wear it. With proper training and the will to fight will you be able to bring out the armor's true potential. Can you do it Delphyne? Can you stand up to the armor's expectations and the name Daughter of Wildfire to avenge you father and uncles?  
  
Delphyne stood up and glared at the fire. How dare she! How dare she condemn her like that! But yet Delphyne knew it was true. She had felt it when she first fought with Dylan. She knew that the armor was not at it's best and it was because of her. But could she really do it? Can she really stand up to the armor's expectation and most of, her own name? Well, she can sure as hell try.  
  
"My name is Delphyne Sanada, Daughter of Wildfire and I except this challenge. I will stand up to the expectation put upon me and most of all, my name or die trying."  
  
If flames could smile, they would be doing it right now.  
  
"I am glad to hear it, my child. You have a strong will, never lose it." With that the flames began to move and Delphyne's kanji ball appeared in front of her.  
  
"Take it again and train your hardest, for this is your first battle, hopefully this will also be your last."  
  
With a determined look Delphyne wrapped her hand around the kanji ball, the symbol of Virtue appeared on her forehead. She turned around, the kanji ball firmly wrapped in her hand and walked away. Yes she will make sure this will be the last battle anyone would have to fight. This time the Dynasty will permanently fall.  
  
  
  
Ryo looked up from where he was reading a book on a chair in the living room as he felt he kanji come to life. He looked at the others, but their kanji's didn't react as his did. Plus they didn't even notice anything, it was just him. He looked over to Delphyne, who was laying on the couch still out. After Rowen had caught the football and made a touchdown, they all saw Delphyne lying on the ground out cold. Mia said it was from too much activity after what had happened to her before Sage had found her. They had brought her into the house to let her rest, but now she appeared to be glowing red. That was weird. He then saw something on her forehead. A Kanji! Not just any kanji, but HIS kanji. Just what the hell is going on?  
  
The red light and the kanji soon disappeared and everything went back to normal. But why would Delphyne have his kanji? He'd have to watch her more closely now. The Dynasty just might be back.  
  
TBC..  
  
Arlyssa~ Tee hee, look I finished ^.^ and it's time I updated my cute anime guys list. Note everything now will be in random order  
  
Ok thank you to Kopy_Kat14 for the name Bit Cloud and Yami Yugi Also Thank you to RowenDuo for you suggestions  
  
Update for Yu Yu Hakusho - Hiei (Go Hiei!!!!) Kurama (It's the roses!!!!) and Youko Kurama (Same person)  
  
Update on Yu-Gi-Oh: Yami Yugi (Think it's the hair or the attitude?)  
  
79: Inu Yasha (Inu Yasha) It's the puppy ears!!! *plays with Inu Yasha's ears* Tee hee!  
  
80: Miroku (Inu Yasha) Kirby Morrow is at it again!!! Plus how can you not love this perverted monk?  
  
81: Domon Kasha (G Gundam) It's the bandana again!!!  
  
82: George De Sand (G Gundam) Look it's a unibang!!!!!  
  
83: Sai Sici (GG) He's like me on a sugar hi!  
  
84: Chibodee (GG) Couldn't leave him out (who wants Argo on here? I will pout him up if you like him! Me? He's too... well I don't know. There's something about him that doesn't strike me.)  
  
If you have anymore suggestions let me know and I'll post them up, k?  
  
Ja ne for now!!! 


End file.
